Mystery
This is part of the One Wish (Series). This one is dedicated to Eevee. It will be from Softfeather, Bluejay, and Quickpaw's points of views, but from time to time, Ripplefur will speak. Prologue: Ripplefur headed along the shore. This was the day. he was going to hunt for his Clan, for Petalfur. He scooped a pawful of water, and flung it forward. Today was his happy day. He searched the water surface, searching for any prey. Weird, the water was still, yet there was no fish stirring. Oh well. Ripplfur continued his journey down the stream. Nothing was going to ruin his day. Or so he thought. Finally seeing a carp, Ripplefur crouched, and waited. And waited. He frowned, wishing the fish would appear again. The wind blew past, and Ripplefur's pelt ruffled. Something did seem weird today. What Ripplefur didn't notice was a cat hiding in the bushes. The small grey cat was hidden in the many leaves of the holly bush. She was waiting for the right chance to leap out. The she-cat stared at Ripplefur with what seemed like forlorn eyes. She waited for Ripplefur to turn away from the bush, waiting for him to start fishing again. But there was no fish in the water. Today was a gloom day. A day of doom. Ripplefur continued to concentrate on the water, eyes scanning the area with an eagle's eye. He growled slightly when there was no fish popping out. The little grey she-cat smiled, though she seemed to hesitate with her attack. Her tail twitched. Then she leaped out, claws unsheathed. Her claws sank into Ripplfur's pelt, and her teeth dug into Ripplefur's scruff. He let out a muffled yowl, which was cut of by the she-cat, who had bit harder, killing him. She stepped back, and stared at Ripplefur's body. She buried her nose into his fur, and whispered a goodbye. She turned her back, and headed for the camp. Her plan was succeeding, no matter how grievous it was. She was going to succeed. She was going to do what she had always wanted. In StarClan, Ripplefur stared mournfully at the grey she-cat. "It is her." He whimpered. "She did it. She killed me." His companion looped her tail around him, murmuring, "Ripplefur, its okay. Maybe she did for some reason." "To think she loved me...." Ripplefur hiccuped. The StarClan she-cat whispered, "Maybe she loved you Ripplefur. Maybe she didn't. But you must live on." Ripplefur nodded, and the StarClan cat padded away. Ripplefur continued to stare at the she-cat. "Petalfur..." Petalfur sighed quietly. She was siting outside of her den, thinking. Did I really have to do that? Was it necessary? Ripplefur... She rested her head, and closed her eyes. Ripplefur was there, singing in her ears. Then his face changed. He became all angry and mad. Of course after what she did, he would never come back to her. The moment kept replaying in her head. She leaping out at Ripplefur. Digging her claws in. Sinking her teeth in. Then washing her claws in the nearby stream. What have I become? What did I do? All I can think is, Why did I do it? Chapter One: Softfeather She was basking in the sun, feeling the warmth sink into her bones. Ah. The sun felt so good. She wanted to lay in this moment forever, but nothing lasts for long. "Ripplefur can't be found! Wavestar, should we send out a patrol?" Shellclaw asked, worried. Wavestar padded out of his den, staring at Shellclaw. "Ripplefur is missing." At Shellclaw's nod, he crouched down, mourning. "No... not Ripplefur. Not my son..." Softfeather lifted her head. Ripplefur was a kind tom that cared for her. he was almost like her brother. But now, if Ripplefur was missing, then Wavestar could fall apart. Ripplefur was his only missing family, because Wavestar's parents left to StarClan, and his sister had died last greenleaf. And now his only son was missing. Softfeather sighed, and decided to go on patrol. She headed for Waterheart, the deputy. She looked up as Softfeather headed over. "Oh, you want to join a patrol?" Waterheart asked. "Yeah, can i go hunting?" Waterheart shook her head. "Sorry, no hunting or border patrol until Ripplfur is found. Wavestar's orders." Softfeather groaned inwardly. This was why she never loved to patrol. She never got to hunt, and when Wavestar got paranoid, the point of his Clan's survival didn't matter. Softfeather headed for the entrance, where Mudpaw and his mentor Bluejay was waiting. She nodded to Bluejay, one of her best friends. The three of them headed out, searching the river bordering them and ShadowClan. The Clan was sure that if Ripplefur was taken, ShadowClan would be the one to do it. Softfeather and the rest of the patrol headed for the border, sniffing for any scents. "ShadowClan scent is string here." Bluejay nodded, eyes worried. "Maybe ShadowClan did take Ripplefur." Softfeather murmured, "I hope they did. Cause then we can stop searching and hunt for food." Mudpaw snorted, and glared at Softfeather, "You don't know the warrior code do you? You should know that-" "Blah, blah, blah. I know the warrior code, Mudpaw. But hunting is important too. Or would you rather starve then live?" Mudpaw growled, "I'd rather starve than live with you." Softfeather rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You go do that." Bluejay sighed and mewed, "Okay, we'll stop and hunt for a bit, then continue searching for Ripplefur." ~*~ After a successful hunt, the patrol continued their search. "Hey you!" Softfeather jerked her head up, and stared at the black tom. He was Darkfur from ShadowClan. "What are you doing on ShadowClan's border?" Bluejay snarled, eyebrows raised, "We have the right to be on our side of the border, you know? We can stay here all day and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Darkfur rolled his eyes and mewed, "My point is, stay away from our side, or else you'll get it." Like Ripplefur? ''I thought, thinking about the missing tom. We shrugged, and headed back for the camp. We had no evidence that Ripplefur was taken by ShadowClan, and it was getting late. ~*~ Softfeather was relaxing outside, waiting for the evening patrol to come back. Petalfur burst into camp, followed by her patrol. "Wavestar! We need your help! We might have found Ripplefur! ''They found him? I hope so. I want him back, so we can play together, and comfort each other. Petalfur would be happy too. So she could be with Ripplefur. Softfeather buried her nose in her fur and didn't notice Quickpaw and Bluejay coming up. The three of them were best friends, and loved to do everything together. "Yes?" She asked, not in the mood to talk. Quickpaw shrugged, "It's just Ripplefur. It isn't likely that he would disappear for a whole day. Last time anyone saw him was when he told Petalfur that he was going hunting. "And then?" Quickpaw looked confused. "What and then?" "That can't be the end," Softfeather mewed, stretching, "Obviously something happened when he went hunting. It wasn't just, he went hunting, then he disappeared." Bluejay cut in, "So your saying someone did something to him." "Well yes, because he couldn't have just disappeared into the Earth. Are you saying a black hole appeared and swallowed him when he was hunting?" Bluejay shook his head, still unable to figure it out. Softfeather sighed, "Let's go ask Petalfur." ~*~ Petalfur began to panic, "Ripplefur told me that he was going hunting, but then he was gone for so long, I went out to find him. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but then he was gone!" Softfeather's eyebrows knitted themselves together, "That is weird. How could he have disappeared like that?" Petalfur's eyes blazed like fire, "ShadowClan! They must have tooken him! He told me that he was going to hunt near the ShadowClan border! Plus, just now, we found Ripplefur's scent mixed with ShadowClan's scent near the border!" Softfeather didn't like where this was going. "So, what do we do?" "Fight ShadowClan, of course." Chapter Two: Bluejay He followed Softfeather, as they made their way to Wavestar's den. Why are we planning a war with ShadowClan? We don't even know for sure that they took Ripplefur! Petalfur was in Wavestar's den, reporting her plans. "You see, Wavestar, when I was patrolling, we found Ripplefur's scent near ShadowClan's border. And there was a strong scent of ShadowClan. His body wasn't found, and I conclude that ShadowClan took him." Wavestar nodded, eyes glinting with anger. Wait... Wavestar is desperate. He is doing anything he could grasp onto, like Petalfur's attack on ShadowClan. But that might not be the solution. Wavestar was about to storm outside when Softfeather spoke up. "Wavestar." He turned. "Yes?" "I would suggest asking the Clan first for their opinion. Since it is the Clan who is fighting the battle." Wavestar's eyes narrowed, "What are you saying?" "I am saying that the Clan should have a chance to decide whether or not we fight against ShadowClan." "It is not their decision!" Wavestar was furious. Then he waved his tail in dismissal, "It is not necessary, Softfeather. The Clan is loyal to me, and they should listen to me." Softfeather shrugged, then padded outside. Bluejay hurried after her, followed by Quickpaw. "Wow, Softfeather, you put him in a hard position." Bluejay commented. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I just think that we shouldn't fight this battle. It will cost lives, and we don't even know if ShadowClan took Ripplefur or not. "Of course they did!" Petalfur padded up. "You know they did. Or else how come their scents were mingled together at the border?" True. What Petalfur said was true. How does it all match up? "But why?" Bluejay burst out. They all stared at him in surprise. "Why? Why would they take Ripplefur? They have no reason." Petalfur snorted, "Shadowclan doesn't do anything with reason. They do what they want. Obviously they are trying to provoke us, so they took Ripplefur." "But if they are trying to provoke us, then we shouldn't do what they want. If they want us to fight, then that means that they have stronger forces." Quickpaw pointed out. Petalfur growled, "You guys are pointless." She stalked away, tail high in the air. Softfeather growled softly. "She thinks she's so good. I thought she was better than that." Bluejay shrugged, "Maybe love can do that to you." Softfeather swished her tail, "Oh well, I'm going to bed. I need to rest up if I am going on battle patrol tomorrow." As she padded away, Bluejay called out to her, "You mean you are." She turned around and winked at him, "Maybe." Then she padded away. Quickpaw watched her go, "So, how are we going to solve this?" "I don't know, but I do know that we can't do it without Softfeather. She's our brain." Bluejay murmured. Together, they sat and watched the glittering sky, hoping that tomorrow's battle wouldn't be disastrous. ~*~ Bluejay sighed. He lay in his den, unable to sleep. Quickpaw had headed for his den, hoping to catch some sleep before towmorrow's battle. Bluejay was thinking about Ripplefur. Ripplefur was always happy. He spent all his free time being with Petalfur, making her happy and jubilant. Ripplefur was a good hunter, and was always eager to hep the Clan. He would help the Clan, then go hunting with Petalfur, so they could become mates. But then that one day, Ripplefur was heading out to hunt for Petalfur. He was gone for hours, never comin back from hunting. Then the rumors had started. Bluejay thought about Wavestar. Wavestar was the father of Ripplefur, and his mate, Berryfire, had died of greencough last greenleaf. His reaction was a father, desperate for his son. But Petalfur was Ripplefur's mate. Obviously, she was in love with Ripplefur, or else she wouldn't be targeting ShadowClan for Ripplefur. According to Softfeather, Petalfur accused ShadowClan for no reason. Bluejay thought she was just desperate, so he didn't question Petalfur. But there was going to be a battle tomorrow. Cats could die. Maybe he should have believed in Softfeather. Bluejay sighed, and curled up to sleep. Maybe tomorrow, things will get better. Chapter Three: Quickpaw He sat hunched in the apprentice den. All of the apprentices were chatting about tomorrow's battle. Mudpaw was boasting. "I bet I can beat every ShadowClan warrior there is!" All the she-cats giggled and nodded, gazing at Mudpaw with adoring eyes. Quickpaw couldn't believe this. Mudpaw was like the worst apprentice ever, and he happened to be Bluejay's apprentice. He felt sorry for Bluejay, having to do everything with Mudpaw. Mudpaw was strolling around the crowded den, taking the praises of the swooning she-cats. Then he came over to Quickpaw. "Oh look. It's the cat who hangs out with warriors." Mudpaw cooed. One she-cat, Birdpaw mewed, "He thinks if he hangs out with warriors, then he would become more mature! But he won't!" Mudpaw congratulated her, "Good one, Birdpaw. You get to sleep by me today." She squealed with delight, and scooted closer to him. Quickpaw snorted and curled up. They could tease him all they wanted, but Quickpaw would always be smarter. And they knew that. Which was why they teased him so much. Quickpaw curled up, desperate to get some sleep before the battle. He wanted to fight his best, even if ShadowClan wasn't the cause of the disappearance of Ripplefur. ~*~ The next morning, Quickpaw was up at dawn. He didn't want to miss the patrol. He scampered out of the den, and hurried toward the crowd. He stood next to Bluejay, who was standing next to Softfeather. Softfeather did not look excited. She was a formidable fighter, and Wavestar always had her in battle. Waterheart was calling out the names, "Softfeather, Stoneheart, Mistclaw, Blackfur, Quickpaw, Bluejay, Mudpaw, Birdpaw, and Gingersplash." Quickpaw was excited, he was going to the battle! He was going to be able to beat down those mange-pelts. He didn't react when Mudpaw nudged him and whispered, "I bet I can defeat more warriors than you." "I don't care. I fight for my Clan. Not for competition." He stared back at Mudpaw, who growled softly. But Birdpaw had come up and wrinkled her nose. "Mudpaw, why are you with this vermin? He may have greencough!" Mudpaw turned. "Yes, I shouldn't waste my time on that scum. Birdpaw, let's go." Quickpaw shrugged, and trotted over to Bluejay. "So..." Softfeather interrupted. "We aren't supposed to fight this battle. Petalfur has something to do with it." Bluejay nodded, then said, "But she was desperate. Love can do anything, right?" Softfeather shrugged, then meandered toward the border. They followed her, with questions swirling in their minds. Quickpaw wanted to know why Softfeather thought it was Petalfur. She was desperate for Ripplefur, and the scents were clear. As they reached the ShadowClan border, Quickpaw could scent Ripplefur's scent, mingled with ShadowClan. He glanced at Softfeather. She was sniffing, trying to make sure. Quickpaw sniffed too. Wanting to find whatever Softfeather was finding. He gasped in horror. There was another scent. But it wasn't Ripplefur it wasn't ShadowClan, and it wasn't cats. It was some kind of sinister scent. He scampered toward Softfeather, but hen a ShadowClan patrol came out, ready to fight. "What is it you want, Wavestar?" Darkstar growled. Wavestar calmly replied, "I want my warrior back." One of the warriors hissed, "We don't have your warrior!" Darkstar glared at the warrior, but mewed, "What warrior? We don't have your warrior." "Yes you do. Ripplefur was hunting that day, and then he disappeared. Back over there, Ripplefur's scent is mingled with ShadowClan's. It is too far from the border to be mistaken." Darkstar bristled. "So your blaming us, for what we didn't do. Just because we are ShadowClan, doesn't mean we would abduct other Clan's warriors." Wavestar hissed, "You stole my warrior, and I want it back." Darkstar growled, "You asked for this." "ShadowClan, attack!" Chapter Four: Ripplefur (He isn't a main character, but he gets a view) He paced around the pond. It felt like the day he died. He was hunting for StarClan, but there was no fish. And he knew why. There was going to be a battle. Ripplefur sat down, anxious. His Clanmates. Well, his old ones. They were going to face an extreme battle. One that should not have been fought. Most thought Ripplefur was in ShadowClan, but they were wrong. He had to do something. "You can't do anything, Ripplefur." Feathertail padded towards him. Ripplfur mewed, "Why not? I want to send a dream to Softfeather." Feathertail shook her head. Her eyes were glinted with worry, and her tail was swishing. Her paws were twitching, and her fur bristled. "I am sorry Ripplefur, but StarClan cannot interfere in this. RiverClan must figure this out. Ripplefur, I know you are mourning your death, but you have to stay silent." Ripplefur hissed, "But I could help them! They could use our help!" Feathertail sighed. "No, it would be better if you stayed silent. They stand a better chance alone." Ripplefur sighed, then murmured. "I know they do. But I just want to help them." His voice became a wail. "Why would Petalfur do that? Why would she kill me?" Feathertail sighed, and brushed her tail against his flank. "I'll leave you here to mourn, once you feel better, come back to the main camp." She left, leaving Ripplefur alone, staring at the battefield, watching his old Clanmates get torn down by ShadowClan. "I'm not there, RiverClan. I'm up here. Hurry, you don't have much time to figure out, the mystery..." Chapter Five: Softfeather She whirled around, trying to land a blow on Gingertail. The ShadowClan warrior was swift, and fierce. Softfeather knew all sorts of battle techniques, but Gingertail knew them too. Gritting her teeth, Softfeather lunged for a strike. Gingertail dodged it, but Softfeather twisted in time to block the next blow. Snarling, Gingertail ducked into a roll, and tackled Softfeather. She hissed at the ShadowClan warrior, landing a few hard blows on her head. Softfeather rolled away, getting up quickly to see Gingertail rushing toward her again. Softfeather feinted to one side, then dashed the other way. Gingertail whirled around, clashing against Softfeather. Panting now, Softfeather battered her front paws against Gingertail's body. She snarled at pushed Softfeather back. Softfeather flew back, and crashed into a tree. Gingertail came pursuing. Softfeather tensed, but she saw Bluejay running toward Gingertail. Softfeather lashed her tail. She could fight her own battles! But she was still grateful for Bluejay's help. Gingertail was just too strong. Together, the two RiverCLan warriors smashed against Gingertail, making her growl in frustration. Bluejay darted around her, but she kicked him with her hindleg, makng Bluejay flinch and fall. "One down, one more to go." Gingertail mewed. Darkstar was yowling. "We didn't take your warrior! Surrender Wavestar, Ripplefur was ever near our borders." But Petalfur tackled him, biting his neck. Darkstar fell, and Petalfur stood triumph. Gingertail stiffened, then murmured. "No..." Then she shoved Softfeather away, and raced back to the border. "ShadowClan! RiverClan has done something unforgivable. They have killed Darkstar right in front of our eyes, claiming that we did something we did not. As the new leader of ShadowClan, I declare that we have war." ShadowClan cheered for Gingertail, cheering for the fact that they were going to have war with RiverClan. Softfeather muttered under her breath. "I knew we shouldn't have battled them. They didn't do it!" She glared at Petalfur. What has gone into her. She wasn't like this before. Though I guess she just wants Rippplefur back. '' Softfeather stood up, and shook out the debris. She padded over to BLuejay, who was smoothing his ruffled fur. "I think Ripplefur isn't coming back." Bluejay eyes her curiously. "What do you mean?" "Ripplefur. He isn't at ShadowClan. That's for sure. But if he's alive, then where is he?" Bluejay shrugged. "That's a mystery we have to solve. Who do you think would do something to Ripplefur? He didn't have many enemies." Softfeather lashed her tail. "There isn't enough clues. I just don't know who would do it. Rippplefur was the kindest cat in all of the Clans. There wouldn't be someone who hated him." "Yeah, maybe we should wait for more clues." Softfeather nodded, then padded away. She would have to stick near Petalfur to see if she could figure out what might have happened to Ripplefur. "Let's figure out this mystery, now." Chapter Six: Bluejay(This view is at the same time as Softfeather's, in the battle) Clawfur snarled. "Come on, can't you fight like a warrior? Oh wait, RiverClan cats don't know how to fight, all they know how to do is sleep and eat." Bluejay growled, and swished his tail. He lunged for Clawfur, only to be knocked aside by Flamefall. "Ha! Can't even land a blow can you?" Snarling, Bluejay lunged for Flamefall, but decided to duck before he hit Flamefall. Clawfur flew over his head, and crashed into another RiverClan cat, who started to fight him instead, leaving Bluejay with only Flamefall. "You're such a coward. Can't fight without Clawfur?" Bluejay taunted. Flamefall hissed, and swiped at Bluejay. He dodged, and tackled Flamefall. Flamefall grunted, and flung him aside. He tossed Bluejay around, then left him lying in the brambles. Flameclaw sneered, and lunged forward. Bluejay struggled in the brambles, trying to get out. He lashed out with his fore-paws, but Flameclaw easily dodged them. He glared at Bluejay, and began to batter him with hard blows. Bluejay yowled for help, but nobady came to his rescue. Bluejay slumped, trying to trick the ShadowClan warrior. Flameclaw didn't fall for it. He continued to claw him, laughing. "You don't think we ShadowClan warriors would fall for that trick did you? ShadowClan is too smart to fall for something like that." ''Oh really. ''Bluejay thought. He feinted a strike, then swiped him with another paw. Flameclaw yowled, and twisted mid-air. Bluejay hissed. "So much for not falling for something like that. That was the same thing! And you fell for it!" Flameclaw hissed in fruistration. "Whatever." He ambled off, ready to help Clawfur fight Mistclaw. Bluejay staggered out of the brambles, trying to find an opponent to fight. He spotted Softfeather struggling with Gingertail. Bluejay sprinted for Gingertail, who was advancing on Softfeather. He caught Softfeather's glare, but he knew that she was grateful. He tackled Gingertail, and teamed up on her with Softfeather. As he dashed around her, trying to get her from behind, Gingertail smirked and lashed out with her hindleg. It cought Bluejay in his stomach, and flung him into a tree. He lay there gasping, as another ShadowClan warrior fell on top of him. Trying to fend off the attacks, Bluejay gasped for air. The ShadowClan warrior, Snakefire, was sneering down at him. "Can't do anything now, can you?" Bluejay growled. "Fight fairly, you ShadowClan scum." Snakefire cooed. "Why should we fight fairly if RiverClan accused us of something we didn't do?" Bluejay couldn't answer to that one. Softfeather herself had claimed that ShadowClan did not take Ripplefur. Softfeather was smart enough to solve every mystery, and Bluejay had learned to trust her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Petalfur advance on Darkstar. As Darkstar was yowling to the sky, Petalfur lunged for him. Snakefire stiffened, then heaved himself of Bluejay. But Bluejay didn't bother attacking him. There was someting more important going on. Petalfur clawed at Darkstar, and bit his throat. Darkstar flailed, then fell still. Gingertail's eyes widened, then she dashed for ShadowClan's border, calling for her Clan, declaring war. ''Oh StarClan. Now we have to fight a war against ShadowClan, when it was never necessary. Chapter Seven: Quickpaw (In the battle, at the same time as Ch. 5 & 6) Quickpaw dashed around the boulder, trying to lose the apprentice. Viperpaw was chasing him, growling. "Get back here, you fat, lazy RiverClan cat!" Panting, Quickpaw hurriedly ran toward Featherpaw. She turned around, and gasped. "Quickpaw, watch out!" He raced toward the oak tree, desperate for some way to attack Viperpaw. He clambered up the tree, only to fall back down. Right into Viperpaw's claws. Quickpaw yowled in pain, as Viperpaw scored some deep marks into Quickpaw's fur. Quickpaw twisted around, and clawed Viperpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice screeched, and shoved Quickpaw back. Lashing out, Quickpaw scored a hit on Viperpaw. Viperpaw squealed, and pounded his hindlegs against Quickapw's belly. Quickpaw heaved him off, trying to get him to leave. Viperpaw growled, but didn't attack. He glared at Quickapw, thne dashed away for another target. Quickpaw started to rest. His wounds stung like fire, and no one needed help. Quickapw was free to stay at the stump of the tree. He licked his wounds, staring around the battlefield. He saw Mistclaw fighting Clawface, while Stoneheart was fighting Shadowstrike. So many warriors snarling at each other, when this battle wasn't supposed to be fought. Out of the corner of his eye, Quickpaw saw Bluejay and Softfeather fighting Gingertail. But he couldn't muster enough strength to go help them. Quickpaw heaved himself up, only to find Leafpaw ready to fight him. "Look what I found. A young tom slacking on his job. Oh well, easy prey for me." Leafpaw swiped at him with her dappled paw. Quickpaw blocked it, and kicked her away. He wasn't in the mood to fight. HIs wounds were on fire, and everybody else was watching something else. Petalfur. Darkstar was yowling his words to the sky, as Petalfur stalked up to him. Oh no, what is Petalfur doing? Petalfur leap out at Darkstar, taking him down. She clawed at him, making him scream. In the end, Petalfur bit down on his throat. Gingertail ran forth, but Quickpaw wasn't listening anymore. He limped toward Softfeather and Bluejay, wanting to solve this mystery. He rested at Softfeather's side, but the Clan was moving back to camp. Quickpaw followed, and whispered. "Petalfur seems so suspicious. Why would she attack Darkstar?" Bluejay shrugged. "Again, she is probably mourning Ripplefur, and wantinghim back, so she started a war with ShadowClan." A war? ''Quickapw didn't ask out loud. But awar with ShadowClan could be fatal. Softfeather glared at Bluejay. "Do you know how dense you sound? Listen to your own words. No, we all know that Ripplfur isn't in ShadowClan. She started a war for a different reason. Though I have one cat in mind. And it isn't Petalfur." Quickpaw mewed. "If it isn't Petalfur, then..." "Wavestar." Chapter Eight: Softfeather Softfeather watched as both Bluejay and Quickpaw continued to stare at her. Quickpaw mewed. "But... why Wavestar?" "Because Ripplefur is his son, and he wouldn't be suspected. And Petalfur is involved. She helped with the plans to kill ShadowClan, but she doesn't know Ripplefur is dead. But why would Wavestar attack ShadowClan?" She racked her brain. Wavestar had no reason to..." "Wavestar! Wavestar! We found Ripplefur's body!" Shellclaw's patrol was yowling. Wavestar raced down the stones, and skidded to a halt at their paws. "Where? Where? Is he alive?" Softfeather whispered. "Watch Wavestar. I want to see if I am right." But Bluejay was watching Petalfur. And she was shocked, then anger, then happiness. Bluejay turned to Softfeather, who was glaring at Petalfur. "Did you see that?" Bluejay asked. Softfeather nodded, but turned to look at Wavestar. The RiverClan leader was staring at Ripplefur's body with a mixture of sadness and anger. "That could be acted. Wavestar could still be a suspect." But as Softfeather said the words, she knew they were wrong. Wavestar wasn't the suspect, only one cat could have done this. One cat. Bluejay looked at her, and comfirmed it. They glanced at Quickpaw, who was staring thoughtfully at Petalfur. The three were in agreement. Softfeather gasped. "That was the scent. The one near Ripplefur's scent at the ShadowClan border. Death. He was already dead by then." They padded towards Wavestar, wanting to tell their leader their news. But Wavestar was busy mourning his son. He turned around, rage boiling in his eyes. "Who did this to my son? Who dares to kill him." Petalfur stepped up. "Wavestar, I have an answer. I know who did it. All the clues match up to ShadowClan. Their scent was found near Ripplefur's scent, so they must have had something to do with it." Wavestar looked like he was going to agree but, Softfeather mewed. "Wait. Wavestar. We have an answer too. When we went to battle, Ripplefur's scent was found with ShadowClan's. But there was other scents among them. Death, and Petalfur's. "Then, we found Petalfur trying to make a war with ShadowClan. And we were right. She killed Darkstar, starting a war. And just now, Petalfur was shocked and angry that we had found Ripplefur's body. But she covered that with happiness. So our concluesion is that Petalfur killed Ripplefur to start a war." Just when Softfeather finished talking, everyone turned to Petalfur. Shellclaw gasped. Petalfur was standing over Wavestar, who was dead. "Obey me now, or perish." The true mystery had begun... '''THE END' I plan to make a second book of this in my second arc of One Wish. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:One Wish (Series)